Dorrit Bronte
Joan Dorrit Bronte is a beatiful and smart girl in Mystic Falls which the magical stories often happen. She is the girl who likes to help people but she has few friends because she is strange in many aspects. Dorrit Bronte once found a bottle that contains a soul which is very smart. Dorrit Bronte opens the bottle and the smart soul becoms a part of her soul. Besides, she also gets a broom that has magic. Information Full Name Dorrit Bronte Nickname Little Dorrit Gender Female Age 17 Height 160 Weight 42 Description Physical Appearance When you firstly meet Dorrit Bronte, you will think she is a beautiful girl who has a noble temperament.But actually not. Dorrit Bronte wears blonde long hair which is one of the highlights of her appearance. Because her blonde hair is soft and shiny, it always attracts people's eyes. She has a pair of big eyes that are very clean and bright. On the left side of her face has a small round beauty spot. Clothing Dorrit Bronte always wears white dress .She has many different style white dresses .She likes to buy many simple white dresses and then redesign these dresses to comform her own style and she often has many inspiration of transforming her dress. She also stitch her favorite design, like feather, bird, flower and so on.Besides. She designs many beautiful belt make of lace by her own to match her dress. About her feet, she wears a pair of black boots. On her whole, although her clothing is little simple, Her closing style reflects British wind. Personality Dorrit Bronte is helpful girl. She like to help someone who are in trouble with her smart brain and her magical broom.But she is also a strange girl,she doesn't like to talk to others too much.In most time,she is quiet as if she thinks serious things that just she know about. She is supposed to be at school. But when she is having class, She always sleeps under the eyes of her teachers. In the end, she has to drop out of school but she gets the smart soul of the bottle and becomes knowledgeable and knows many things about history, culture, economy, politics etc. Possessions Broom Dorrit Bronte usually carries her magical broom that can help her to fly in the sky. Dorrit Bronte can turn into her broom's length. At that time, Dorrit Bronte needs a spell to transform her broom whatever she wants and the spell she just knows. So it is convenient for her to take her magical broom to go everywhere. Dorrit Bronte will use her broom in some emergent situations that can't setted with her smart brain. For example,when she was chasing a theif, she has to use her magical broom to catch him. The magical broom is a treasure for Dorrit Bronte. Background Hometown Mystic Falls Relations Friends Super Don James Dorrit and James is the best of friends. Dorrit has known him for ten years. They have many similarities in many aspects. For example, they have smart brains and like to challenge something. Most of the time, James like a teacher guide Dorrit to learn the world. James enjoys putting difficult problems to let Dorrit to solve and Dorrit like to challenge these problems. Besides, they two have same tastes and like to study people who they think look like strange. Famil None Pets None Category:Character Page